Encore un rêve
by aniae
Summary: Yué souffre terriblement de solitude et se met a rêver d'une relation impossible. Attention YAOI! Yué et mon personnage original, T pour l'instant mais M dans les chapitres suivants.
1. Chapter 1

_Après un long moment de réflexion (plusieurs années quand même XD) j'ai décidé de poster cette nouvelle histoire, qui a toujours pour héro Yué mais cette fois accompagné d'un personnage original._

_Je n'ai pour l'instant pas de correcteur pour cette histoire donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir, j'éspère que ça ne pause pas de trop gros problèmes a la lecture^^_

_Résumé: L'histoire ce passe après le mariage de Sakura et Shaolan. Toute la bande a été invité par Eriol pour l'anniversaire de Ruby moon et c'est là que l'histoire commence._

_Mon personnage original à été découvert par Yué lorsque Sakura était encore une enfant et il a été découvert par la famille de Shaolan._

Encore un rêve....

Rêver de lui n'a pour moi rien d'inhabituel mais depuis quelques temps ces rêves sont plus forts, plus réels et leur intensité me terrifie.

Comment avouer à celui qui me considère comme un membre de sa famille que je l'aime ? Comment lui dire que ses regards et sont sourire sont de véritables trésors à mes yeux ? Comment lui dire à quel point j'aimerais que ces rêves deviennent réalité ?

Je suis pathétique, je me dégoûte moi-même.

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour éviter de tomber de nouveau amoureux.

Depuis la mort de Clow, j'ai laissé mon cœur dormir sous une épaisse couche de glace en espérant que jamais plus il ne se réveillerait et pourtant... son contact, ses attentions, sa tendresse envers moi, tout ça a commencé à faire fondre ma protection et me voilà maintenant seul et ridicule dans mon lit, rêvant à une vie impossible qui jamais ne me sera donnée... l'espace d'un instant j'ai envie de pleurer.

Me ressaisissant, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup trop dormi et que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

Un peu à contrecœur je sors de la sécurité illusoire de mon lit et me dirige vers la fenêtre, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

C'est alors que je le vois, faisant son entraînement quotidien aux cotés de Shaolan.

A cette vue mon cœur fait un bon, je suis comme littéralement hypnotisé et, caché par la pénombre de ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il est loin de celui que j'ai autrefois sorti d'une cellule lugubre après que Sakura ai vaincu son maître devenu complètement fou.

L'enfant à l'allure famélique, craintif, refusant que je fasse un pas sans lui, dormant même à mes côtés roulé en boule les doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux est à présent un jeune homme exceptionnel.

Tout en lui me fascine, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène ondulant légèrement au vent, ses grands yeux verts émeraude mettant an valeur son teint mat et surtout son sourire, un véritable soleil capable de réchauffer mon âme.

Il enchaîne les mouvements simples, précis et ses muscles ondulent sous sa peau couleur de terre.

A mes yeux il n'y a rien de plus magnifique et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir toucher ses cheveux, effleurer son visage ou caresser des miennes ses lèvres pleines et envoûtantes.

Je pose ma main sur la fenêtre, essayant de l'atteindre de cette façon dérisoire.

Parfois j'aimerai sortir, lui dire tout ce que mon cœur me hurle de dire mais jamais je ne pourrai, jamais je n'oserai croiser son regard, je suis condamné à garder le silence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Est-ce qu'il me regarde ?

De là où je suis, je ne peu pas voir son visage mais je devine sa silhouette blanche et éthérée.

Depuis quelques temps je ne le vois plus beaucoup, il reste le plus souvent dans sa chambre et les rares fois où il en sort c'est la nuit, lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour en être témoin.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, son aura s'est teintée de gris, ses yeux se sont faits tristes et sa pâleur naturelle est devenue maladive. Je me fais vraiment du souci.

Poursuivant le fil de mes pensées, je n'en oubli pas pour autant que je suis en plein entrainement avec mon ami d'enfance, Shaolan et lorsque celui-ci lance une attaque je riposte et enchaîne calmement les mouvements visant à le désarmer. Je suis un peu rouiller ces derniers temps mais après plusieurs autres tentatives j'arrive tout de même a le désarmer.

Satisfait Je regarde de nouveau en l'air et c'est juste ce moment qu'il choisit pour poser une main blanche sur la vitre et soudainement j'ai envie de la saisir, d'embrasser ses longs doigts blancs pour tenter de le consoler.

Détaillant chacun de ses mouvements, je le vois bouger plus près et pendant un bref instant ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens.  
L'intensité que j'y découvre me fait littéralement fondre sur place et conscient que je suis entrain de rougir, je tourne la tête.

La vérité est que je ressens cela depuis plusieurs années maintenant… J'ai tenté de noyer mon désir inapproprié en sortant avec filles et garçons confondus mais jamais ça n'a apaisé ma soif pour lui.

Je sais que je devrais avoir honte de moi, Yué est celui qui m'a donné une nouvelle vie et s'il savait il en serait sûrement dégoûté.

Une main posé sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Surpris je découvre mon ami qui me regarde inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va Haruomi?

Je regarde de nouveau en direction de mon ange blanc mais il est parti.

- Oui oui, je suis juste fatigué.

Comprenant que je cherche a détourné l'attention il regarde lui aussi à la fenêtre puis sourit discrètement. Quand Yué m'a sorti de ma cage, Shaolan n'était encore qu'un enfant à peine plus vieux que moi et pourtant dès que j'ai été assez confiant pour quitter mon protecteur, c'est lui et sa famille qui ont pris soin de moi, il est donc impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Allé viens, il sera présent ce soir à l'anniversaire de Nakuru.

Ça je n'en serais pas aussi sur, Yué et Nakuru se détestent cordialement mais au fond de moi j'espère vraiment qu'il sera là.

_J'espère que le double point de vue de destabilise pas trop._

_Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez que je puisse pofiner mes suites^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_N-lii : Wow ça faisait un moment !!! Merci d'être repasser par là, je suis vraiment contente que tu t'intéresses à ce début._

_Haruomi…. Je ne crois pas que le nom est une signification mais il faudrait faire des recherches ! C'est vrai qu'au début je n'étais pas vraiment pour un perso original avec Yué mais en y réfléchissant bien, au moins j'étais sur de faire ne sorte que Yué soit bien servi XD_

_Shykeiro : Ravie que ça te plaise^^ J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un petit mieux construit tous en gardant le style simple, tu me diras ce que tu en pense ! Yué se transforme un peu en « Drama Queen » mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de donner dans le mélo XD_

_Mailys : Et bien la voilà !! J'espère que ça te plait !_

_Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu un déménagement, des problèmes de connexion et en plus de ça une bonne vieille canicule qui m'a empêcher d'allumer mon ordi pendant un certain temps ! J'espère que malgré l'attente, ça vous plaira quand même^^J'ai pour l'occasion fait une partie beaucoup plus longue !_

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
**

Du haut de ma fenêtre je jurais l'avoir vu rougir mais c'est surement un tour que me jouent mes imagination, pourquoi rougirait-il ?

Fatigué de tous ces faux espoirs et absolument incapable de trouver une réponse à cette question pour l'instant, je décide donc de me changer les idées en me préparant pour l'anniversaire de cette imbécile de Ruby Moon.

Ce soir, je resterais volontiers dans ma chambre mais Eriol nous a tous conviés, il y a quelques jours de cela, dans sa demeure de Londres et à moins de retourner à Tokyo en volant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais échapper à cette corvée.

Oh ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de le faire mais je pense que Sakura serait très déçue de mon attitude et plus que tout, elle se sentirait coupable de m'avoir imposé ce séjour. Ne désirant en aucun cas lui causer une nouvelle fois de la peine, je ferais donc parti de la fête.

C'est en poussant un soupir que je quitte donc mes chères fenêtres pour enfin regarder ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

La chambre dans laquelle on m'a installé est sobrement meublée mais les quelques meubles qui s'y trouvent ont tous été exécutés avec le plus grand soin et sont ornés de décors qui n'ont jamais été vu ailleurs, n'appartenant à aucune époque, aucun style et qui donnent pourtant au visiteur, une sensation de paix et de calme qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

En admirant le décor de l'armoire qui trône au milieu de la pièce, je me sens un peu nostalgique. Eriol ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès mais presque chaque détail de cette maison est identique à l'endroit où nous vivions avec Clow, lorsque nous étions en Angleterre…Même les bois, les magnifiques jardins à l'anglaise qui nous entourent et qui sont si agréables les chaudes soirées d'été, ont un parfum de déjà vu.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir parcourus mille fois ses allées, de m'être perdu entre les bosquets, les massifs de roses et pourtant… je ne suis jamais sorti de ma chambre.

Lassé de cet état de nostalgie permanent, je décide de me mettre au travail car l'enfilage de mon kimono risque de me prendre beaucoup plus que quelques minutes car ce soir, Ruby a décrété que les kimonos de cérémonie devraient être de sortie et ce genre de costume est loin d'être facile à agencer.

Patiemment, je mets en place les différentes couches de soie, les unes après les autres, et c'est seulement à la fin de ce long processus que je peux enfin admirer le résultat dans le miroir**.****  
**

Sans fausse modestie, je ne me suis jamais trouvé magnifique mais je sais parfaitement que je possède un physique attrayant aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, je dirais que le résultat est plus que satisfaisant. Tout a été ajusté au millimètre près et Tomoyo a fait pour ce kimono, un travail plus qu'admirable.

**  
**Qui eut cru que la petite fille, habillant sa meilleure amie de costumes farfelus, pourrait un jour lancer sa propre ligne de vêtement et faire fortune dans le monde entier.

Je ne lui dirais sans doute jamais mais c'est la jeune femme la plus douée qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, elle brille par son talent mais également par sa gentillesse sans égal et je suis heureux qu'elle ait accepté de faire ce kimono pour moi.

Se servant de mes robes comme model, elle a fait dans la simplicité. Pas de rose ni de paillettes mais à la place, plusieurs épaisseurs de soie blanche finement travaillées, recouvertes par une dernière épaisseur d'un brocard bleue nuit, dont les motifs argent, subtilement mêlés entre eux, viennent former une lune sur le dos et les manches.

Je ne suis pas habitué a quelque chose de si élégant, les robes que Clow avait confectionné pour moi étaient simple mais d'une apparence qui selon certains, étaient plus qu'étrange. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser... Je les porte depuis si longtemps que je ne les regarde même lus.

Trêve de rêveries, il est largement temps de partir mais en me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, je me rends compte qu'il manque quelque chose.

Je mets une poignée de secondes à le réaliser mais finalement je trouve la source du problème : Je n'ai pas de ruban pour mes cheveux qui aille avec celle nouvelle tenue.

Le mien détone affreusement avec l'ensemble et après avoir fouillé plusieurs tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant le remplacer, je me résigne à défaire le lien maintenant mes cheveux en place depuis au moins une bonne centaine d'années.

Calmement, je les regarde tomber lourdement sur mes épaules et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis satisfait de mon apparence.

A mon avis ça ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde… J'aurai sûrement droit à des remarques de la part de Kero, prenant plaisir à m'appeler « mademoiselle » ou dieu-sait-quoi encore mais cette fois je ne m'en occuperais pas. Au fond de moi, j'espère seulement qu'une seule personne me remarquera et tous le reste n'est pas important.

Cela fait maintenant plus de trois heures que la fête bat son plein et je n'ai pas encore trouvé une seule excuse pour sortir de là.

Tous le monde est plus qu'attentionné avec moi et j'avoue, que j'ai du mal à le supporter. Il y a quelques années de cela, à la même époque, pour tous ces gens, mes amis, j'étais encore le traître, le salaud qui avait osé briser le cœur d'une petite fille en s'en allant.

Et quand je les regarde maintenant, tous souriant et heureux, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé…

- « Ca ne sert à rien de te torturer l'esprit Yué. » Surpris, je quitte mon monde pour réaliser qu'Eriol, avec qui je discutais il y a quelques secondes, me regarde avec attention. « C'était il y a longtemps, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. »

Peut-être, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier.

La raison pour laquelle j'avais trahis Sakura était que nuits après nuits, j'entendais les cris d'un enfant, les pleurs, les appels au secours! Dès que je m'assoupissais, je l'entendais, je pouvais presque le sentir, le voir et ça me rendait malade !

Au bout de plusieurs mois j'ai craqué et j'ai simplement tout laissé tomber pour le trouver, pour enfin faire cesser ces plaintes déchirantes.

Je n'en avais parlé à personne, j'aurai surement dû… Mais je ne voulais pas que Sakura se fasse de soucis et au final, le résultat à été que personne n'a compris mon départ, tous le monde s'est mis à me haïr, même ma propre famille.

- « Yué s'il te plait, reviens parmi nous… »

C'est une voix douce qui vient de s'élever, c'est celle de ma maîtresse et je suis incapable de lui résister. Doucement, je reviens une nouvelle fois parmi le monde des vivants.

Je remarque qu'elle tient fermement mes mains dans les siennes et elle m'observe avec inquiétude.

- « Je suis désolé » Dis-je en essayant d'esquisser un sourire. « Tout va bien. »

Comme toujours, je suis incapable de la convaincre. Elle à toujours réussit à dire quand je mentais mais heureusement, je suis sauvé par l'arrivée de Toya, non je devrais dire Touya…Et Yukito.

Environ une douzaines d'années ont passées et tout comme Sakura, ce sont à présent des adultes accomplis. Malgré les épreuves, ils ne se sont pas une seule fois séparés et sont même, depuis quelques mois à peine, mariés.

Même si ça a été très douloureux, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, je ne regrette pas de m'être séparé de Yukito.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et même si dans cette histoire, Yuki ne faisait que partager mon corps, ce n'était pas de moi dont Toya était amoureux…Oh j'aurai pu vivre dans ce mensonge toute une vie, la présence du jeune homme était si apaisante qu'elle suffisait à mon bonheur, mais la vie en a décidé autrement et une fois encore, je me suis retrouvé seul.

Tous ces souvenirs qui tournent er retournent dans ma tête, sont loin d'être agréables et sentant une migraine arriver, je décide qu'il est temps de m'éclipser.

Après avoir salué mes amis, je me dirige calmement vers la porte, en ne laissant rien paraître, ou du moins je l'espère, des émotions qui commencent à envahir mon âme, et suis sur le point de partir quand du coin de l'œil, je détecte la présence d'Haruomi.

Ce dernier ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois de la soirée…Il est resté collé en permanence à Kero et malgré mes quelques tentatives pour essayer d'attirer son attention, rien n'y a fait, il n'a pas eu un seul regard pour moi.

Une fois encore j'essai de me raisonner, de me dire qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me regarde comme je le désirerais mais même si j'essai de m'en convaincre, j'échoue misérablement.

Alors que je pense déjà être au fond du gouffre, cette abrutie de Nakuru vient soudain se pendre à son coup en riant et doucement mais surement, ses mains commencent à se balader.

Je lui arracherais volontiers les ailes pour oser toucher ce qui m'appartient mais je réalise soudain qu'il ne m'appartient pas et n'appartiendra jamais.

Complètement atterré, mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de la scène qui prend place à quelques mètres de moi. De pendue à son coup, elle est passée à pendue à ses lèvres et c'est avec horreur, que je constate qu'Haruomi n'essaie même pas de se dégager.

Après quelques secondes qui semblent interminables, il s'éloigne enfin d'elle mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se met alors à glousser, toujours accrochée à lui, d'un rire si aigu, que ses éclats viennent se planter au plus profond de mon cœur déjà blessé.

Beaucoup plus touché que ce que je n'aurai imaginé, je tente de cacher mon chagrin derrière mon masque d'impassibilité mais mon corps me trahit. En l'espace de quelques secondes, mes jambes se sont misent à faiblir dangereusement et mes mains à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

Je regarde alors autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose à quoi me tenir mais je ne discerne plus rien, n'entends plus rien. Je crois que je tombe mais il n'y a pas de choc, pas de douleur.

Une brume épaisse s'est emparé de mon esprit et je ne suis plus capable ni de raisonner, ni de bouger.

Je perds pied.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

_Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GROS, GROS retard mais j'ai du ré écrire cette fic en entier, à cause du crash de mon ordinateur ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un long chapitre et j'espère que ça vous plaira^^ Il devrait se passer des choses intéressantes d'ici un ou deux chapitres ! *3***_

* * *

La soirée est déjà bien avancée et je cherche désespérément un moyen d'éviter Yue.

Moi qui avais pris de bonnes résolutions pour ce soir, qui étais décidé à ne pas me laisser diriger par mes sens et parler à Yué…C'est raté ! Voilà que je me retrouve coincé dans un coin, entre Kero qui ne s'arrête plus de parler et plusieurs bouteilles de champagne qui dieu merci ne parlent pas, quoi que…Et tout cela dans l'espoir infime qu'il ne me verra pas et surtout, que je n'aurais pas à croiser son regard.

Oh tout avait bien commencé ! Mais à la minute même où il a franchi les portes de la salle de réception, le monde s'est arrêté de tourner rond et moi avec.

Yué a fait une entrée fracassante et même s'il semble être peu conscient du physique hors du commun qu'il possède et de l'effet qu'il a sur les autres, en particulier sur moi, tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler et je dois dire qu'il y avait de quoi.

Les étranges robes qu'il porte d'habitude ne font rien pour le mettre en valeur et je commence à croire que le vieux sorcier avait fait exprès de le vêtir de la sorte dans l'unique but de le cacher, de le garder pour lui seul.

Ce soir, Tomoyo a fait des merveilles ! Mon kimono est en lui-même une véritable œuvre d'art et vous devriez voir celui de Sakura ! Les broderies y sont si fines qu'on dirait que de véritables pétales de cerisiers sont venus se poser sur elle.

Non vraiment Tomoyo est une artiste mais pour Yué, elle s'est surpassée. Les fils d'argents qui recouvrent son kimono s'entremêlent avec ses cheveux d'une longueur irréelle, a tel point, qu'il est impossible de discerner ou se terminent les fils précieux et où commencent l'argent liquide que compose sa chevelure. Mis en mouvement, cela donne un ballet envoutant qu'il est difficile de quitter des yeux.

J'ai le plus grand mal à résister a ce « charme », c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais ce qui est plus envoutant encore, c'est lui !

Je comprends à présent pourquoi les hommes étaient près à se damner pour apercevoir le cou des Geishas ! Non pas que je compare Yué a une femme, dieu sait qu'il me tuerait si il était au courant mais Quel cou ! Long, fin, interminable, soutenant un visage fière et d'une finesse peu commune. Pour une fois, mon regard peut également se poser sur la gorge, à peine visible entre les plis de ses vêtements mais si blanche, si…désirable. En quelques secondes, j'en ai vu plus qu'en une dizaine d'années et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tout mes sens se sont mis en éveil.

Essayant de me calmer, je décide de reprendre un peu de champagne. Je ne compte plus le nombre de verres que j'ai eu ce soir mais son effet anesthésiant m'aide à rester maître de moi même. La conversation de Kero aussi je dois dire, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de trouver autant de sujets de conversation autour des jeux vidéo et même si j'essaie de m'intéresser, mon esprit s'égare et indépendamment de ma volonté, mes yeux finissent de nouveau par se poser sur l'ange.

Je suis comme hypnotisé par sa prestance et je ne remarque pas tout de suite le balai de nos hôtes autour de lui. Chacun à leur tour, ils viennent le voir, lui parlent et je suis certain que Yué doit se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé parler ou du moins il a toujours eu du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer ses pensées, comme si tout était beaucoup trop confus, même pour lui. Malgré le masque inexpressif qu'il arbore, je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air bien.

Beaucoup sont surpris quand je dis que je peux voir ce qui se cache dessous et surtout qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose sous cette apparence froide et hautaine mais la vérité, c'est que personne n'a jamais bien regardé.

C'est le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se protéger et cela semble marcher mais il y a souvent des détails qui échappent à son contrôle comme par exemple la façon dont il croise les bras sur son torse, dont il se tient, dont il esquisse un sourire ou son contraire mais ce qui est le plus parlant encore, ce sont ses yeux ! Ses yeux sont comme un livre ouvert sur son âme, on peut y voir tous ce que l'on veut, il suffit de s'y plonger.

Eriol et Sakura sont les seules autres personnes à comprendre et voir ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de l'ange et à cet instant précis, ils ont l'air plus qu'inquiet. Eriol murmure quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre et l'expression de Sakura me préoccupe, la jeune femme d'habitude si souriante à l'air effrayé.

Je n'arrive pas à voir la réaction de mon ami, il me tourne a présent le dos mais je peux sentir que son malaise ne fait que grandir et alors que je suis sur le point de me diriger vers le petit groupe et voir par moi-même ce qu'il se passe, Touya et Yukito s'interposent.

Il y a toujours eu une relation étrange entre ces trois là et j'en suis terriblement jaloux. Shaolan m'a raconté que pendant un certain temps, Yué et Yukito avaient partagé le même corps. Le frère de Sakura et son ami sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et je n'aime pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu se passer entre eux et le gardien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se regardent comme s'ils détenaient un secret et surtout, est-ce que Yué était lui aussi amoureux de Touya, est-ce qu'il l'a touché, embrassé…?

Non vraiment je n'aime pas ça et je prends une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, cette fois pour me calmer les nerfs. Je prends un verre, puis encore un autre et pour être certain de ne rien faire de stupide, je fini carrément la bouteille.

C'est alors que sortie de nulle part, Nakuru me saute littéralement au coup ! Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul qui a légèrement abusé sur la bouteille et j'ai du mal à nous garder tous les deux debout. Elle rit, me serre de près et soudain, sans aucune raison, m'embrasse ! Je ne la repousse pas, je profite de cet instant pour ne plus penser à rien, ne plus penser à lui surtout mais quand ses lèvres se séparent des miennes, je me rends compte que j'ai fais une erreur.

Gêné, je rigole et regarde dans une autre direction pour essayer de me dégager de cette situation délicate et c'est alors que mon regard croise le sien. Surprise, colère, tristesse, déception, vide, voilà ce que je peux voir en l'espace de quelques fractions de secondes et alors que j'essaie de décrypter le flot d'émotions qui jaillissent littéralement des yeux de mon ami, le contact est rompu.

La scène se déroule alors comme au ralenti, la tête de Yué se renverse en arrière et lentement mais surement, il s'effondre. Je ne bouge pas, je ne fais pas un geste, je suis tétanisé par ce que je viens de voir et je ne peux que regarder son corps se rapprocher inexorablement du sol. Alors, comme sortie de nulle part, une main le saisi et empêche sa tête de s'écraser contre les dalles de marbres. Je ne tarde pas à découvrir son propriétaire et je suis soulagé de voir que mon ami Shaolan a ramené l'ange inconscient contre lui le serre en signe de protection. C'est alors que le temps reprend son rythme normal et tout va si vite que j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Sakura se précipite à son chevet et dans un brouhaha indescriptible, tout le monde se presse autour d'eux. Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, après quelques secondes Shaolan se lève et tenant Yué fermement contre lui, sort de la pièce en compagnie de la maîtresse des cartes ainsi que d'Eriol, qui entre temps, s'est joint au petit groupe.

A cet instant je m'en veux, je m'en veux de ne pas être allé lui parler, de m'être soulé stupidement, d'avoir embrassé Nakuru, de n'avoir pas bougé lorsque je l'ai vu tomber…J'ai agi comme un crétin et je me mets soudain à courir, courir aussi vite que je le peux, désormais je ne quitterais plus Yué !

Je rejoint Yué juste à temps pour les voir Shaolan le déposer sur son lit mais les portes de la chambre se referment sur moi. J'hésite à frapper mais je comprends que c'est le moment de mettre mon honneur de coté et d'attendre, attendre que les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau et que je puisse entrer m'assoir a ses cotés.

OoOoOoOoOo

Je suis bien. Ma tête ne me fait plus mal, mon cœur semble libéré de toute peine et une douce chaleur s'insinue lentement dans toutes les cellules de mon corps. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, pas plus que le fait que je n'arrive plus à bouger, pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Non, la seule chose qui importe vraiment pour l'instant, c'est cette main qui me caresse les cheveux avec douceur, calmement, inlassablement. Des minutes passent, des heures ou peut-être des jours ? Je n'en sais rien mais peu importe, quelque soit le temps qui passe, cette main reste là, apaisante, rassurante et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me laisse faire. Malheureusement ce n'est pas fait pour durer et petit à petit, les sensations regagnent mes membres engourdis, poussant mon esprit à sortir de sa torpeur et à se remettre en marche. Au début ce sont des sensations diffuses, la texture étrange de ce qui se trouve sous ma tête, le bruit d'une respiration, le mouvement du bras qui accompagne cette main et tout me reviens en mémoire ! Les rêves, l'anniversaire, le baiser et la foules d'émotions qui se sont bousculées dans mon cœur, au point de le faire exploser. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué, je devrais m'en ficher, ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre.

- « C'est humain Yué. »

La voix est calme, douce et je la reconnais immédiatement.

Clow ? Drôle de moment pour refaire surface…

- « C'est humain Yué. »

Encore cette phrase, humain, humain…je ne suis PAS humain, je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ses émotions ridicules, je n'en veux pas ! Ressentir est la pire qu'il me soit arrivé, c'est la pire des drogues ! Quand tout s'arrête, ça n'apporte que douleur et vide, voilà pourquoi je ne ris pas, ne mange pas, ne pleure pas, c'est inutile !

- « Shh, du calme, personne n'a dis qu'être humain était aisé Yué. Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras mais il faut que tu arrêtes de lutter. »

Arrêter de lutter ? C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux pas revivre l'enfer de ta mort ou le mal que le fait de partager mon corps avec Yukito a suscité. Lorsque tu as eu cette idée, ça a dû beaucoup t'amuser mais toutes ses années a ne plus savoir qui j'étais, si Yukito était réel, si je l'étais moi aussi, a me demander si je n'étais pas qu'un vulgaire skyzophrene, si mes sentiments pour Touya étaient vrais, si j'avais le droit d'être là…

Ma tête me fait souffrir de nouveau.

- « arrête de lutter Yué, tu es entrain de te détruire. »

Et lorsque tout a fini par se calmer, lorsque que j'étais finalement en paix avec moi même, cette plume est arrivée et mon monde a implosé de nouveau. J'étais libre, libéré de Yukito mais je n'en avais plus envie et j'ai du faire comme si de rien n'était, mentir a Toya…

La douleur s'est à présent insinuée plus bas, dans mon cœur et elle est telle que j'ai envie de hurler.

- « Je suis désolé Yué, dors encore un peu. »

Dormir ? Non je…Je ne veux pas dormir, dormir, je…Je ne sais plus, cette chaleur qui n'a jamais cessé de m'envelopper se fait plus intense et je succombe.

* * *

_**Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'une « plume » vient faire là ? J'ai décidé à la dernière minute de faire un léger crossover avec Tsubasa. Si vous n'avez pas lu cette série, pas de panique, je reviendrais sur les détails un peu plus tard !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**J'espère que tout le monde a passé une très bonne nouvelle année et de bonnes vacances^^ Et pour fêter mes nouvelles résolutions, un long chapitre, mais vraiment plus long cette fois!**

* * *

« Haruomi ? »

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et c'est très surpris, que je découvre penché au dessus de moi, Shaolan, qui me tend la main. Eriol est lui aussi présent mais légèrement en retrait et il ne bouge pas, il semble m'observer attentivement.

Un peu gêné par cette attention, je décide de saisir la main de mon ami et me relève tant bien que mal, ma tête encore douloureusement sensible après mes excès de la nuit dernière. Oh je l'ai mérité, jamais je n'aurais dû boire autant mais je dois dire que cette peine m'aide me focaliser sur celui qui est encore une fois le centre de mon attention : Yué.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Je regarde je jeune homme, inquiet.

« Il dort pour l'instant, Sakura a dû le plonger dans un sommeil artificiel mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.» Il a l'air confiant et je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement .

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Shaolan se retourne rapidement vers Eriol, comme pour chercher son aval, puis répond rapidement en voyant celui-ci acquiescer.

« Sakura va rester a ses cotés encore un peu mais tu peux lui tenir compagnie, je suis certain qu'elle en sera ravie ! »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Shaolan m'introduit dans la Chambre de l'ange. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas passé le seuil de sa porte et en y entrant de nouveau, je suis saisie par un fort sentiment de nostalgie. Absolument rien n'a changé ! Le superbe lit à baldaquin, recouvert de velours bleu nuit, est toujours a la même place, bien au centre de la pièce. Le bureau d'ébène finement sculpté, invariablement contre la fenêtre, l'armoire massive non loin du lit…Le moindre objet est à sa place, pas un ne manque et c'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. La petite coiffeuse est là elle aussi et je distingue très nettement la brosse en argent dont Yué se servait pour brosser son infinie chevelure. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je venais souvent le voir et le plus grand des plaisirs, pour moi, était de l'aider dans sa tache. Très souvent il me tendait la brosse, en prétendant ne pas y arriver seul mais nous savons tous qu'il lui aurait suffi d'utiliser un peu de magie, pour que les belles mèches argentées reviennent se mettre en ordre.

Tout cela me rappel pourquoi je suis ici et j'abandonne les souvenirs de mon enfance, non sans un pincement au cœur, pour me diriger vers Sakura et l'ange endormi. J'essai d'avancer d'un pas serein mais je suis obligé de marquer un temps d'arrêt, en constatent l'état cauchemardesque dans lequel il se trouve. Yué a toujours été d'une pâleur extrême mais jamais sans de subtiles nuances de beige, rose, de bleu même mais cette fois, il est d'un blanc à faire peur. Il est tout simplement livide et même le rose, qui d'habitude teinte légèrement ses lèvres, a disparu, comme si toute énergie avait quitté son être. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment bien ? J'en doute.

Malgré tout, je constate que Sakura et les autres semblent avoir tout fait pour rendre son sommeil plus confortable. Il a en effet été allongé sur le coté, la tête soutenue par un énorme oreiller de plumes, accompagné de deux épaisses couvertures qui viennent le recouvrir presque entièrement. Lorsqu'il dort vraiment, Yué se met toujours sur le coté et je suis heureux de voir qu'ils en ont pris compte. Il m'a expliqué que c'était à cause de ses ailes, il peut les faire disparaître à volonté en les « coulant » dans son dos mais a cause de cela, il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps sur le dos sans que ça ne finisse par lui faire mal. Rassuré, je reprends ma contemplation mais mes yeux viennent rapidement butter contre une main affreusement blanche et je m'empresse de la saisir pour la couvrir, de peur qu'il n'ait froid.

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas remarqué que Sakura m'observait et c'est sa voix qui me rappel que je ne suis pas seul.

« Yué va s'en remettre, il l'a toujours fait » En disant cela, sa main se glisse entre les mèches de son interminable chevelure, amoureusement ? Non, plutôt à la manière dont le ferait une mère lorsque son enfant a fait un cauchemar, à la manière dont il l'a si souvent fait pour moi.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer et m'assoir près d'elle. Involontairement, mes yeux continuent leur vagabondage et après quelques secondes à avoir tout détaillé autour du gardien, je distingue sur la table de chevet, quelque chose qui brille faiblement. Je ne me rappel pas avoir jamais vu une lampe à cet endroit et en y regardant de plus près, je constate que ça n'y ressemble pas. Non, ça ressemble plutôt a une petite sphère dans laquelle se trouve quelque chose mais…Je dois dire que je n'arrive pas à identifier ce que c'est.

« Oh, je vois que tu as remarqué… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'objet. La douce lumière dorée se reflète sur son visage et ses yeux émeraude paraissent plus brillants encore. « …C'est une plume, ou plutôt un morceau de plume.»

« Une plume ? » Je me demande à quoi peut bien servir une plume et puis soudain ça me reviens en mémoire : Eriol avait bien dit que Yué et Yukito avaient été séparés à cause d'une plume mais je suis près à jurer qu'il avait aussi mentionné le fait de l'avoir récupérer.

« Ce que tu vois là était resté à l'intérieur de Yué, tu as peut-être entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à cause de cette plume ? » En disant cela, ses traits s'assombrissent, se font plus tristes.

Je hoche la tête, je n'ai jamais eu de détails mais ce que j'ai entendu me suffi pour comprendre que cet événement n'était pas forcement le bienvenu.

« Il y a longtemps, je n'avais que 11 ans à l'époque, une énergie colossale m'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Plus curieuse qu'autre chose, mon premier reflexe a été de prendre les cartes pour me rendre là ou cette énergie était la plus puissante. Tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai constaté que cet endroit était la maison de Yukito ! C'était le milieu de la nuit et c'était impossible de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait, une lumière aveuglante entourait la maison tout entière et l'énergie qui s'en dégageait semblait m'appeler, m'attirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai dû avoir quelques minutes d'absence en la regardant, parce que c'est un hurlement m'a brusquement ramené à la réalité. J'aurais dû avoir peur mais la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, en me précipitant dans la maison, c'était de vérifier que Yukito et Yué allaient bien. J'ai crié leurs noms mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse et c'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à paniquer, ça ne ressemblait pas à mon gardien de ne pas me répondre et encore moins à Yuki. En tant normal je me serai rendu dans leur chambre en un instant mais j'étais incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, j'étais complètement aveuglée et même « Dark » n'y pouvait rien ! J'ai alors fermé les yeux et fais le chemin jusqu'à cette énergie prodigieuse, aussi vite que possible, mais au moment où j'ai enfin réussit à trouver la poignée pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, la lumière a disparue, me laissant presque aveugle. Il m'a semblé qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que puisse y voir de nouveau et c'est alors que je les ai aperçus. Ils étaient deux à être allongés sur le sol, pas un mais deux et je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il c'était passé. C'est Kero, qui m'avait suivi de près, qui a réalisé le premier… »

Elle s'arrête un instant, pensive. Sa main est toujours perdue au milieu des longues mèches argentées et au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprend

« … Au dessus de Yué il y avait une petite sphère comme celle-ci et à l'intérieur… Une plume. »

« D'où venait cette plume ? » Est-ce que quelqu'un avait eu l'intention de faire du mal au gardien ?

« Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Tu vois, j'ai le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, je fais des rêves, j'ai des visions et je peux voir beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de gens, si je le désire.

Il y a longtemps, j'ai eu des visions concernant une jeune fille. Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi mais me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux ! Cette jeune fille était la princesse d'un royaume recouvert de sable et un beau jour, elle est tombée dans une sorte de piège. Des plumes ce sont échappé de son corps, des parties de son âme en fait et elles se sont retrouvées un peu partout dans les différentes dimensions qui composent notre univers. La princesse avait des pouvoirs similaires aux miens et chacune des plumes étaient donc chargée de magie…Malheureusement Yué s'est retrouvé en contact avec l'une d'elle et nous connaissons le résultat. »

Il me faut quelques secondes pour digérer ce que je viens d'entendre, je connaissais l'existence de différentes dimensions mais cette histoire de plume semble tellement invraisemblable.

« Mais si cette plume est ressortie de son corps, est ce que s'en est une autre ? Si une deuxième plume était arrivée, je pense qu'on s'en serait rendu compte. »

« Non, ceci est un bout de la plume originale, il est resté coincé à l'intérieur du corps de Yué et son énergie est tellement faible que nous ne nous sommes pas aperçus de sa présence »

« Alors c'est ça qui l'a rendu malade ? »

« Non pas directement, il semblerait que cette plume ait permis a Yué d'avoir lui aussi des visions du futur, ainsi que du passé et ce soir, j'ai compris qu'elle lui a sans doute aussi permis d'entendre des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre, comme…Les pleurs d'un petit garçon par exemple. »

Abasourdi, il me faut du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de moi et inutile de me demander pourquoi mais la tendresse dans son regard lorsqu'elle a dit ces mots, me donne soudain envie de la prendre dans mes bras !

« Seulement…ne pas pouvoir contrôler et sans doute comprendre ce « don » l'a épuisé, mentalement et physiquement…Il lui faudra sans doute quelques jours avant de récupérer. »

« Mais tout va bien se passer alors ? »

« Je suis sure que oui »

0oOoOo0

_Quelqu'un pleure, quelqu'un pleure mais je n'arrive pas à le voir, je n'arrive pas à le trouver et ça me rend fou !_

_J'ai voyagé pendant si longtemps, ça m'a pris des jours, peut-être des mois et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas alors que j'arrive à l'entendre si distinctement ?_

_J'essai désespérément de me concentrer, d'oublier le froid anglais et mon épuisement pour trouver où il se trouve mais quelque chose semble endormir mes sens. Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, il doit l'être mais il n'y a rien à l'horizon, rien d'autre que des arbres et…une maison ? Je ne l'avais pas vu avant mais en m'approchant, mes yeux me confirment qu'il y a bel et bien une maison, bien cachée au milieu des arbres, la seule chose indiquant sa présence étant une faible lueur. _

_Plus je m'approche et plus j'ai l'impression de connaitre cette maison, tout me semble familier mais ma mémoire avant la mort de Clow me fait cruellement défaut._

_En fouillant un peu plus loin, soudain je réalise. Oui j'y suis déjà allé, il y a longtemps, lorsque Clow était encore en vie, justement ! Un sorcier habitait là et il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier mon maître._

_La lumière semble venir d'une pièce seulement et essayant d'être prudent, je m'envole pour pouvoir me poser sur le toit. J'attends quelques instants, pour être certain que je n'ai pas été vu et écoute, essayant vainement de l'entendre encore une fois. De longues minutes passent et je finis par désespérer quand soudain, je l'entends clairement, comme si il était juste a coté de moi. L'enfant, l'enfant qui pleure est là! Oubliant toute notion de prudence je brise quelques tuiles et m'introduit à l'intérieur. Je débouche dans ce qui semblait être une chambre, ou peut-être un salon mais l'endroit n'a plus l'air d'être habité. Il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur, à part de la poussière et je commence à me demander si j'ai bien entendu, si quelqu'un peut réellement habiter là…_

_Mon doute ne persiste pas longtemps car je l'entends à présent plus clairement que jamais et porté par cette voix, je traverse la maison sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui m'entoure, à la recherche de la source de ces faibles sanglots. Après avoir défoncé plusieurs portes, non sans faire de bruit, mon parcours se termine dans ce qui devait surement servir de cave. L'encombrement de la pièce est tel, que je suis obligé d'utiliser de la magie pour me frayer un chemin au milieu de toutes ces ruines mais une fois arrivé au fond de cette pièce, plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. _

_Sur le point de rebrousser chemin pour voir où est-ce que j'aurais bien pu me tromper, je détecte un mouvement en provenance du coin gauche. C'est infime mais j'ai maintenant l'assurance que je ne suis pas seul._

_Sur mes gardes, je m'approche et ce que je vois me donne l'effet d'être entré dans un mur. J'entre soudainement en contact avec une paire d'yeux exorbités, des yeux absolument terrifiés, le tout relié a un petit visage aussi noir que l'ébène. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, il s'agit d'un enfant…Mon premier reflexe est de m'agenouiller pour vérifier que tout va bien mais mon action n'a fait que lui faire plus peur encore et lorsque j'approche ma main près de son visage, ses sanglots reprennent de plus belle._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais été confortable avec ce genre de choses mais bien vite ça devient la dernière de mes préoccupations car je suis littéralement frappé par une évidence. Cette voix, c'est celle que je cherchais, c'est celle qui a hanté mes jours et mes nuits pendants des mois ! Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement tout de suite reste un mystère mais à cet instant précis, je ne suis plus en état de penser à ce genre de choses. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser et j'éprouve soudain un tel soulagement, que j'en oublie tout bon sens et le serre dans mes bras, sans même une pensée. Au contact de cet enfant apeuré, je découvre que tous mes muscles se relâchent, comme s'ils étaient restés crispés pendant beaucoup trop longtemps et enfin je peux respirer ! Je n'avais pas remarqué l'effet que cette « chasse » avait eu sur moi mais j'ai le sentiment de revivre et cette sensation est euphorisante._

_« Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! » C'est entre le sanglot et le rire._

_Trop occupé à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de mon propre corps, je n'avais pas senti l'enfant se raidir et se taire subitement. Réalisant ce que je viens de faire, je le lâche immédiatement, pour voir si je ne lui ai pas fait mal. Ma force est beaucoup plus grande qu'il n'y parait et même si je fais attention en permanence, je perds parfois le contrôle._

_A mon grand soulagement, il ne pleure plus mais me regarde toujours avec des yeux inquiets. Des yeux d'un vert profond, je réalise, plus beaux encore que ceux de Sakura, Sakura… Ma jeune maîtresse me manque terriblement le fait de penser à la jeune fille me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Terminé cet état de bien être dans lequel sa découverte m'avait plongé et je réalise seulement maintenant l'état dans lequel est cet enfant. _

_Il est d'une saleté à faire peur, tout son corps est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crasse et s'il n'y avait pas eu les fines traces encore humides sur son visage, je n'aurai sans doute pas pu deviner la couleur réelle de sa peau… Une peau mâte, comme on ne peut en voir que dans les pays baignés par le soleil, comme j'en ai rarement vu moi-même. Au dessus se ses yeux retombent quelques mèches brunes, colées elles aussi par la crasse et je devine qu'il devait surement arborer de belles boucles. Cherchant n'importe quel signe qui pourrait indiquer une blessure, mon regard se pose plus bas, sur ses vêtements ou plutôt à l'endroit où il devrait y avoir des vêtements car je n'en trouve pas. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu le laisser là est au-delà de ma compréhension mais sans rien pour le couvrir ? _

_Mon sang bouillonne et même si je ne veux pas effrayer l'enfant, je sais qu'une aura meurtrière se diffuse lentement autour de moi. La magie est une autre chose que j'essai de contrôler, de garder a l'intérieur de moi mais lorsque je suis trop énervé, une dangereuse lumière bleu m'entoure et c'est visiblement très désagréable pour les humains. Je peste contre mon manque de self-control mais l'enfant, au lieu de hurler, comme je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse, ne bouge pas d'un pousse. Pas de douleur apparente, pas de pleures, pas même un simple rictus d'inconfort…Seuls les magiciens où êtres crées par la magie ne sont pas atteint par ce phénomène, est-ce qu'il serait possible que ce petit soit l'un des nôtres? Mais pourquoi l'abandonner de la sorte, il a l'air parfaitement normal? Distrait par le fils de mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il s'est mis à trembler et c'est sans réfléchir que je décroche l'étoffe qui recouvre mon épaule, pour tenter de le couvrir un peu. Il se crispe de nouveau, peut-être qu'il ressent mon aura après tout._

_« S'il te plait n'ai pas peur, mon nom est Yué et je ne te ferais aucun mal. » J'essai de garder ma voix aussi douce que possible et je suis soulagé de voir que mes paroles semblent l'apaiser. Encouragé par cette réaction, j'entreprends de poser le tissu autour de ses épaules et cette fois, il se laisse faire. A mon extrême surprise, il semble même chercher le contact avec ma main…Il est temps de le sortir de cet endroit sordide !_

_« Je vais te sortir de là d'accord ? » L'enfant acquiesce et j'entreprends de le soulever dans mes bras mais je suis arrêté en plein élan. Un cliquetis sonore se fait entendre, quelque chose racle contre le sol et je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver la provenance de ce bruit, horrifié. Une chaine, une chaîne énorme, relie la fragile cheville de l'enfant jusqu'au sol. _

_Hors de moi, je décide qu'il est grand temps d'utiliser la magie. Je fais apparaitre mes cristaux de glace dans une main et place l'autre sur ces yeux, pour le protéger. Après plusieurs tentatives, la chaîne fini par céder sous le choc et je peux enfin le soulever librement._

_Pendant que je parcours la maison en sens inverse, aussi vite que possible, l'enfant se met à trembler de plus belle et je comprends qu'il est sans doute arrivé a ses limites._

_« On y est presque » _

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de l'enfant une fois sortie mais étrangement, je sens qu'il doit rester avec moi, qu'il y a une sorte de connexion entre nous. Cependant il est clair qu'il ne va pas bien et même si je brule d'envie de le ramener a la « maison », je pense qu'il est plus prudent de d'abord l'emmener voir Eriol. Sakura est sans doute toujours au Japon et le voyage de retour serait trop long pour lui, Eriol est plus près. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il habite à seulement trente cinq minutes de vol d'ici._

_Essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'agir, je ne vois pas le coup venir et soudain plus rien, je m'effondre avec l'enfant toujours dans les bras, stoppé dans mon élan._

_C'est de nouveau ses pleures qui me réveillent mais cette fois, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, mon dos me fait tellement souffrir que j'ai envie de vomir. Réprimant un haut le cœur, je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir que qui m'a frappé mais ce que je vois ne fais pas beaucoup de sens, du rouge, des plumes, de la poussière…les connexions se font lentement mais je fini par réaliser qu'une de mes ailes a été touchée, c'est la seule explication plausible. _

_Est-ce que l'enfant va bien ? Instinctivement je resserre mon étreinte mais il se met soudain à pousser des cris déchirants. Tant bien que mal je me relève et essai de le poser au sol, pour voir où est-ce qu'il a été touché, pourquoi il hurle, mais il s'accroche à moi et refuse de lâcher prise. C'est alors que je réalise, quel imbécile j'ai été ! Si j'avais fais plus attention, j'aurai remarqué une ombre sur le planché et également que cette ombre était là dès le moment où je suis entré dans cette maison. Si j'avais été plus concentré sur ce qui m'entoure, et non sur la voix de l'enfant, j'aurai surtout remarqué la puissance qui se dégage de son propriétaire!_

_« Qui a dis que tu pouvais partir avec ce qui m'appartient ? Toi et ton maître vous avez toujours été si suffisant ! » _

_Si une voix avait le pouvoir de tuer, je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il veut visiblement récupérer l'enfant mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir et c'est de toutes mes forces, que je résiste, quand une force essai de tirer l'enfant vers lui. Cette attitude me vaux un autre coup dans le dos et je comprends bien vite ce qu'il m'est arrivé la première fois, en sentant ma deuxième aile être arraché de mon dos._

_Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis resté conscient et encore moins pourquoi je n'ai pas hurlé mais je suis figé sur place, en état de choc. Plus rien ne fait de sens dans ma tête et la seule chose que je ressens encore, c'est le sang, coulant le long de mon dos._

_« Pourquoi tu te donnes cette peine, il est raté de toute façon ! Regarde moi ça, pas d'ailes, il ne parle pas, il est minuscule ! »_

_C'est le mot raté qui aurai du me faire réagir mais dans mon état, seul « minuscule » est parvenu jusqu'à moi, est-ce que les enfants ne sont pas sensés être aussi petit ?_

_« Rend le moi ! » Je suis sur le point de perdre connaissance et comprenant qu'un nouveau coup va venir, j'essai de bouger mais je n'y arrive plus, tout devient noir et quelque secondes avant de lâcher prise, je suis certain d'avoir prié pour que l'enfant puisse s'en sortir._

_

* * *

**En espérant que ce n'est pas trop flou! N'hésitez pas poser des questions^^**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tous ce qui se passe en italique, montre ce dont rêve Yue._**

**_Pour ceux qui sont désespéré de voir les choses intéressantes sur leur écran un jour lol je suis entrain de réécrire le pRon en ce moment même, courage ! Je devrais uploader les chapitres suivant beaucoup plus vite mais je pense que cette fic devrait contenir une dizaine de chapitre._**

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu as pensé la première fois que tu l'a vu ? Yué je veux dire ? »

La jeune femme a l'air surprise de m'entendre poser cette question, elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes, chercher ses mots mais elle finit par se lancer.

« Quand Yué est apparu dans ma vie, je n'étais qu'une petite fille et la première chose qui m'a frappé chez lui, outre ses coups lors du jugement, c'est qu'il… »

« Oula, minute ! Des coups ? Tu veux dire que Yué t'as… frappé ? » Mon air choqué et je dois bien le dire, totalement outragé, semble immensément l'amuser mais je devine à la façon dont elle me regarde que je me suis emporté un peu trop vite.

« Tu vois, Yué est le juge et c'est lui qui a la lourde charge de décider si un candidat est digne d'être le maître des cartes, ou pas. La seule façon de prendre cette décision est d'affronter le candidat lors d'un combat. Ne le dis pas a Yué, mais je dois bien admettre qu'il m'a fallu quelques jours pour m'en remettre ! Il s'en voudrait terriblement s'il venait à apprendre que mes blessures étaient un peu plus sérieuses que ce que tout le monde pensait. » Tout en disant cela, elle se frotte le bras et je pourrais presque lire la douleur sur son visage.

Pour avoir souvent combattu contre lui, j'ai appris que lorsque son contrôle lui échappe, je me retrouve généralement les fesses par terre et le corps couvert de bleus. Seulement c'est amical, il ne ferait rien pour me blesser volontairement alors j'ai du mal à saisir comment il aurait pu faire mal a une enfant.

« Même si c'est son rôle, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Yué, passant a tabac une petite fille, il ne ferait jamais ça. »

« Tu dois comprendre que lorsque le jugement s'est déroulé, il venait de se réveiller et la première chose qu'il a dû faire : c'est juger le prochain maître des cartes. Dans son esprit, Clow venait à peine de mourir et il se retrouvait devant une petite fille dont il connaissait rien, hormis au travers des souvenirs de Yukito qu'il découvrait en même temps. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il découvert que non seulement son ancienne vie était terminé depuis des dizaines d'années mais également que quelqu'un vivait la sienne a sa place, que les choses avaient continués sans lui et en plus, qu'il devait désigner le successeur que quelqu'un qui avait été si important pour lui? Tu aurais du voir sa colère, la force de son désespoir…Il aurait pu me faire beaucoup plus mal mais malgré tout cela, il ne l'a pas fait. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un mais mes chances sont minces, étant donné que la personne est déjà morte ! Tout le monde parle de Clow comme du plus grand des sorciers, d'un homme incroyable, mais en cet instant, je pense plutôt que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré, égoïste et cruel!

« C'est le passé Haruomi, on ne peut rien faire pour le changer. S'il te plait…»

La jeune femme me regarde droit dans les yeux et sa détresse est palpable. Je réalise alors que je me suis raidi dans mon fauteuil et que mes doigts sont tellement crispés sur les accoudoirs, qu'ils en ont perdu leur couleur. Sentant que ça ne me mènera nul part, j'essaie de me calmer en prenant de grandes respirations et je finis par me détendre, même si j'en veux toujours à cet…

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? » Pris de court, je regarde la jeune femme sans vraiment comprendre. Même si je sais qu'elle aussi est encore touché par ce qu'elle vient de me dire, elle esquisse un léger sourire et son regard me quitte pour venir se poser sur l'ange. OH ! Je ne pensais pas que je devrais moi aussi répondre à cette question et c'est là que je réalise que je n'avais jamais essayé de mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais ressenti lors de note première rencontre.

« Moi ? Je crois bien que J'étais terrifié. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je n'ai vu que de la lumière et j'ai eu si mal aux yeux que j'ai cru que la mort était venue me chercher mais… Au lieu de ça, il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a parlé tout bas et a essuyé mes larmes. La seule personne que j'avais jamais connue n'avait jamais eu ne serais-ce qu'un geste tendre envers moi… » J'ai du mal à continuer, tout cela ramène à la surface des émotions que j'aurais préféré ne plus ressentir mais Sakura me prend la main et me pousse à continuer « … Mes yeux se sont habitués et j'ai mieux regardé l'étrange personne qui était venue me chercher. Tout d'un coup, il n'y avait plus rien de terrifiant chez lui, en réalité, il était plutôt terriblement beau et si j'avais su ce que c'était qu'un ange, j'aurais sûrement confondu ! La deuxième chose que j'ai pensé, lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras, c'est que je ne voulais plus bouger de là et dans un sens, que j'étais chez moi… »

La façon dont me regarde Sakura me fait me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire et j'ai maintenant la certitude, qu'il « EST » humainement possible, d'être encore plus rouge que le plus rouge des légumes.

« Tu devrais lui dire, je suis sure qu'il aimerait l'entendre, pas vrai Yué ? » En disant cela, elle caresse sa joue et l'embrasse sur le front.

Un bref instant, ma jalousie reprend le dessus mais Sakura n'est déjà plus a coté du lit. Elle s'est levée et tient à présent entre ses mains la petite sphère contenant le bout de plume magique. Pendant qu'elle se dirige vers la porte, je remarque qu'elle semble épuisée et je me lève pour l'accompagner.

« Ah, quel dommage que j'ai déjà un chevalier servant ! »

Est-ce que c'est un clin d'œil que je viens de voir ?

« Je vous laisse, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire » En disant cela elle franchit la porte mais sa tête ré apparaît quelques fractions de secondes plus tard « Oh et Haruomi, ne fais pas de bêtises, ne te détourne pas, pas si tes sentiments pour lui sont réels…Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu ne seras pas déçu, il faut seulement que tu trouves le courage »

Doucement je reviens m'asseoir aux coté du bel ange et je ne peux empêcher cette dernière phrase de tourner dans ma tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de sommeil. Mes excès de cette nuit, les émotions intenses qui se sont toutes donnés rendez-vous ce soir et les souvenirs, assez pénibles, de mon passé, m'ont épuisés. Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas sensé dormir mais je suis entrain de perdre la lutte.

Le fauteuil dans lequel je me suis assis est tellement confortable, il semble épousé parfaitement les contours de mon corps et je n'ai aucun à me voir passer la nuit dans ce petit cocon mais, et si Yué se réveil ? Ou pire, si Yué se réveil et que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Cherchant une solution, mon regard se tourne vers l'immense lit qui se trouve devant moi et une idée survient, l'ange est seulement allongé d'un coté du lit, peut-être que si je me mets de l'autre coté…Je débats avec moi-même seulement pendant quelques instants et poussé par le sommeil, je décide de m'allonger. Par réflexe, je soulève les couvertures pour me glisser dessous mais la vision du corps complètement nu de l'ange me stoppe dans mon élan.

D'accord, je ne suis plus si fatigué que ça finalement et une foule de questions se bousculent derrières mes yeux grands ouverts !

1) Pourquoi est-ce que Yué est nu ? 2) Où sont ses vêtements ? 3) Est-ce que ces X********** l'ont touché et 4) Est-ce que je peux toucher ?

Mortifié par ce que je viens de penser, je repose les couvertures aussi vite que possible et décide de rester bien au dessus ! De cette façon, ça devrait éviter tout accident avant qu'il ne se réveil, même si je risque de passer une nuit agitée.

oOoOoOo

_Je m'ennuie…Cela fait déjà 6 jours que j'ai repris conscience et je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir de ce fichu lit ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été contre une bonne sieste et je suis ce qu'on appel d'un naturel calme mais il y a tout de même des limites, ce sont mes ailes qui ont été arrachées, pas mes jambes ! _

_De plus, le remue-ménage constant de Ruby et Kero, ainsi que leur entêtement à ne pas me laisser poser un pied par terre, commence à me porter sérieusement sur les nerfs. J'admets, la présence de Kero m'a cruellement manqué… Mais mes envies de meurtre à son égard n'ont pas tardé à faire leur retour. C'est uniquement pour Sakura que je n'ai encore rien fait. La jeune fille a tellement pleuré, en m'expliquant à quel point elle avait eu peur, que je n'ose rien faire qui puisse de nouveau lui causer de la peine, même la plus petite des choses._

_Je lâche un soupir en signe de frustration. Si au moins je pouvais voir l'enfant…Eriol n'est pas venu une seule fois me donner des nouvelles et personne ne veut m'en donner, est-ce qu'ils me cacheraient quelque chose, est-ce qu'il va bien ? _

_Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit est déjà sur le point de tomber, la lune haute dans le ciel mais le soleil n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot, il déverse une dernière fois ses rayons autour de lui et un océan de lumière orange se repend petit à petit sur la terre. Ces quelques minutes qui précédent le coucher de l'astre solaire m'ont toujours fascinées, c'est le seul moment où le soleil, la lune et la terre semblent s'accorder. Plus tôt dans la journée, le soleil règne en maître, brûlant de ses rayons tous ce qui l'entour mais quand vient la nuit, la lune recouvre tous d'une lumière diffuse, magnifique mais glaciale. La terre ne peut que subir le combat des deux astres mais lorsque le couché du soleil approche, à cet instant précis, une harmonie parfaite semble s'installer entre les trois et je me sens en paix. En tant que créature née sous le signe de la Lune, je me suis toujours senti confortable aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, lorsque la lune est au plus haut dans le ciel mais tout comme la lune à besoin du soleil pour briller, j'ai besoin de la chaleur et de la lumière du jour pour pouvoir avancer, autant que de la magie de mon maître. Cependant, en pleine journée, le soleil est sans pitié et c'est seulement lorsqu'il commence à décliner que je peux enfin me baigner dans ses rayons, pour pouvoir « briller » de nouveau._

_Si Kero savait ça, il ne me lâcherait plus et c'est pour ça que je me suis bien gardé de le dire à quiconque, seul Clow savait, comprenait…Le soleil n'aura pas fait effet bien longtemps, il disparaît déjà._

_ Cette fois j'en ai assez, si personne ne veut me donner des nouvelles de l'enfant, j'irais les chercher moi-même. Bien décidé à avoir des réponses, j'envoie voler les couvertures mais mon aventure a bien faillit s'arrêter là, au pied du lit. Quel imbécile je suis, évidemment mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, je n'ai pas fait le moindre d'exercice depuis plusieurs jours et si je ne m'étais pas rattrapé au dernier moment, je me serais retrouver par terre, la tête la première._

_Dieu merci personne n'est là pour voir ça et après quelques minutes à essayer de me souvenir comment est-ce qu'on fait pour marcher, je reprends mon chemin. Je léviterais bien mais malheureusement, le processus de guérison de mes ailes n'est pas encore terminé et faire les deux en même temps risquerait de consommer trop d'énergie…J'en suis donc réduit à utiliser mes pieds, comme un simple humain._

_ Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de trouver où tout le monde a bien pu disparaître, (inutile de dire que le fait que cette maudite femme papillon ne m'ait pas encore arrêté ou que Kero ne soit pas encore apparu au milieu de nulle part me parait plus que suspicieux) je commence à fatiguer. Peut-être que j'ai un peu présumé de mes forces après tout._

_ « Yué ? Yué, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Un adolescent aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons me fonce droit dessus. Il est loin le temps où chacune de mes apparitions le faisait rougir et où il osait à peine me regarder dans les yeux. Le ton est réprobateur mais malgré tout respectueux, c'est toujours ça. Je me redresse du mieux que je peux, croise les bras sur ma poitrine et essai de garder ma voix la plus ferme possible._

_ « Shaolan, je veux voir l'enfant. » Il me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, comme pour juger ma volonté, mais je ne cède pas._

_ « Aaah, d'accord, c'est par ici. » Il semble dépité et ça provoque chez moi l'esquisse du plus petit des sourires. Même si Touya ne peut pas le supporter, c'est un bon garçon, c'est un descendant de Clow après tout. Après ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité à parcourir des couloirs qui se ressemblent tous, il finit enfin par s'arrêter à l'entrée d'une petite chambre et frappe doucement à la porte._

_Honnêtement, il était temps qu'on arrive parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire un pas de plus. La porte s'ouvre et la tête de Sakura apparaît entre les deux battants de bois._

_ « Yué ? Shaolan, il était sensé se reposer ! »_

_ « Je l'ai trouvé au milieu du couloir et il a fait son truc avec ses bras sur la poitrine et sa voix tellement « Yuesque »…J'ai pas pu résister ! » _

_ Voix « Yuesque » ? C'est la première que j'entends une telle chose._

_ « Regarde, maintenant c'est le coup du sourcil ! Je n'avais aucune chance. »  
_

_Cette dernière phrase fait rire la jeune fille et avec tout de même un regard désapprobateur en ma direction, elle nous laisse entrer. Coup du sourcil…Encore une fois, ces « enfants » disent les choses les plus étranges que j'aie jamais entendu. _

_ « Ah Yué ! Il y a quelqu'un ici qui t'attendais avec impatience ! » Eriol ? Il parle comme si il savait que j'allais venir…Évidemment qu'il savait, pourquoi est-ce que je me pause encore la question, le jeune sorcier n'est pas la réincarnation du plus grand magicien qu'il y ait eu pour rien. Cependant, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse mais plutôt celui de qui il parle. _

_Assis au milieu d'un grand lit, un garçon me regarde avec espoir et hormis pour ses grands yeux verts, toujours aussi brillants, il est méconnaissable!_

_Terminé l'épaisse couche de crasse qui m'empêchait de réellement voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler, il est à présent propre comme un sous neuf et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est plus lumineux encore que ce que j'avais imaginé !_

_Un teint mâte, comme si il avait toujours été baigné par les rayons du soleil, de belles et longues boucles brunes qui se posent tout juste sur ses épaules, un petit nez légèrement en trompette, une bouche parfaite...Je suis certain qu'il doit avoir un magnifique sourire. Il parait également plus âgé, 8 ans peut-être? Difficile à dire parce que même si ses traits semblent mieux définis que ceux d'enfants plus jeunes, il reste tout de même petit et mince…Trop mince ?Un énorme bâillement de sa part me ramène sur terre et c'est là que je réalise qu'il a véritablement l'air épuisé et maintenant que j'y pense, moi aussi._

_« Il refuse de dormir, je crois qu'il a peur de s'endormir et je n'ai pas envie de le forcer, Haruomi est si gentil ! »  
_

_« Haruomi ? » Est-ce que c'est son prénom ? C'est un peu étrange, étant donné son physique, mais ça lui va bien. _

_ « Oui ! C'est lui l'a choisi. C'est joli, n'est ce pas Yué ? »  
_

_Sakura a réellement l'air d'apprécier ce garçon et je suis soulagé, même si je sais que la jeune fille est incapable de détester qui que ce soit. J'acquiesce en esquissant un sourire en la direction d'Haruomi, qui me regarde toujours. Ça semble rendre le garçon heureux et il me sourit en retour, pour aussitôt bailler de nouveau._

_Je viens m'asseoir a coté de lui, sur le lit, et après quelques secondes à me demander ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête, je prend son visage entre mes mains et parle doucement._

_« Tu devrais dormir, tu es en sécurité ici, tu le sais ? » _

_ Il acquiesce mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, une de ses main est venue se crisper sur l'une de mes manches et refuse de lâcher prise. Cette image me renvoi à celle de Yukito, serrant le t-shirt de Touya, et je comprends._

_ « Je suis moi aussi un peu fatigué, est-ce que ça te dérange si je dors à coté de toi ? »_

_ Tout le monde me regarde, la surprise bien visible sur leurs visages et je me tourne vers Eriol, pour savoir s'il y voit une objection. Le jeune sorcier fait un signe de la tête et sourit de nouveau, avec ce sourire énigmatique qu'il arbore souvent et qui, je dois le dire, est légèrement agaçant. Conforté dans mon action, je m'installe sous les couvertures et à ma grande surprise, Haruomi n'attend pas bien longtemps avant de venir se blottir contre moi, une main entremêlé dans mes cheveux et l'autre bien en sécurité dans la mienne. Il lui faut encore moins de temps pour s'endormir, la tête à peine posé sur ma poitrine et je l'ai senti se détendre pour finalement sombrer, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je regarde une dernière fois les jeunes magiciens devant moi, Sakura a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et essai de pousser les deux autres vers la porte de sortie. J'attends d'entendre le cliquetis de la serrure et décide qu'il est temps que je ferme moi aussi les yeux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis bien._

_

* * *

_

**_Merci a ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire ^^ comme d'habitude, j'adore recevoir vos reviews !_**


	6. Chapter 6

_On avance les enfants, on avance lol

* * *

_

Quelques chose ne va pas…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je me réveil et maintenant ! J'ai du mal à convaincre mon cerveau et surtout mon corps endolori qu'il faut qu'ils se remettent en marche mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'émerge enfin. La pièce est toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et j'en déduis que je ne suis pas resté endormi pendant très longtemps, une ou deux heures peut-être. Je me redresse, non sans difficultés, et j'entreprends de scanner la chambre à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu causer cette inquiétude. Une plume ? Une présence ? Un danger quelconque ? Je ne vois rien, en tout cas rien qui ne me saute aux yeux et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Est-ce que j'aurai rêvé ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, évidemment que je rêvais, j'étais entrain de dormir ! Après avoir attendu un moment pour être certain qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, je décide de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, où plutôt de Yué en l'occurrence, mais c'est au moment où je me rallonge à coté de lui que je réalise. Son corps tout entier est parcouru de violents tremblements et sa respiration est difficile, comment est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ?

« Abruti ! »

« Yué ? » J'essaie de poser une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réveiller, mais je la retire aussitôt, choqué par le froid qui se dégage de son corps !

Sans même une pensée, je soulève les couvertures et vient immédiatement me serrer contre son dos, les bras enroulés autour de lui, et le serre aussi fort que possible, dans l'espoir de lui transmettre assez de chaleur pour calmer les tremblements. À la seconde même où mes bras se posent sur lui, il émet une sorte de gémissement de douleur et se met soudain à se débattre avec une force plus que surprenante considérant son état, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le réveiller. Alors que j'essaie désespérément de le calmer et surtout d'éviter les coups, une de ses mains vient littéralement se planter dans la mienne et une vive douleur me transperce. De toute évidence, je dois revoir mon approche et je décide de le lâcher, le temps d'inspecter ma main, mais également de trouver ce qui pourrait l'apaiser. La blessure ne semble pas grave mais il a tout de même réussi à creuser de belles entailles avec ses ongles, heureusement qu'il était endormi.

A présent il ne bouge plus mais les tremblements n'ont pas cessés pour autant et au moment où je commence vraiment à me demander si je ne devrais pas demander de l'aide, je devine une forme étrange sur son dos, juste là où ses ailes sont sensés se trouver. Ça ressemble à une tâche rougeâtre, ou plutôt une plaque, et s'étend d'une omoplate à l'autre…Intrigué et inquiet, mes doigts viennent effleurer sa surface et alors que j'avais été choqué par le froid qui s'échappait du corps de Yué, c'est à présent le contraire car la zone entière est absolument brulante ! Je ne l'avais pas senti à cause de mes vêtements mais ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il se soit autant débattu, j'ai du lui faire encore plus mal.

Changeant d'approche, je le retourne prudemment, de façon à se qu'il se retrouve face à moi et, le plus doucement possible, je viens placer sa tête sur mon épaule avant de l'enserrer de nouveau. Seulement cette fois, je prends bien soin d'éviter cette zone dans son dos et après quelques secondes à me préparer pour les coups à venir, je me détends en constatent qu'il ne résiste pas.

Sa respiration se fait plus sereine, je peux sentir son souffle me caresser le coup et après de longues minutes à le bercer et lui murmurer que tout ira bien, je constate, non sans un soulagement, que les tremblements s'estompent, mais aussi que la chaleur regagne son corps. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, pourquoi est-ce que cette tâche sur son dos le faisait souffrir ? Je ne sais pas mais je ne cherche pas très longtemps la réponse car plus égoïstement, je me surprends à souhaiter que cela ne se termine pas tout de suite…Oh pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour de nouveau mémoriser toutes ces petites choses que sont Yué, juste assez pour le garder dans mes bras, le contempler encore un peu, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu tout de suite mais il m'a tellement manqué ! Son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux, sa peau…Tous cela m'est si familier, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose perdu depuis très longtemps, d'être enfin de retour chez moi et je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de revenir a l'époque où j'étais enfant, au temps où il n'y avait pas toutes ces barrières entre nous.

Quand j'ai grandi, les choses ont changés, je me suis rendu comptes de beaucoup de chose et ce qui m'a véritablement terrifié, c'est que mon regard sur Yué avait lui aussi changé. À chaque fois que je le voyais, mon souffle devenait court, mon cœur battait la chamade et mon désir pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter de jours en jours. On m'a dis que c'était à cause de son aura, que tout le monde avait eu cette sensation au début, que ce n'était que l'influence de la lune et que ça passera aussi vite que c'est apparu… Ça n'a fait qu'empirer, Yué hantait mes jours et mes nuits, il était rapidement devenu une véritable obsession et tout cela m'a poussé à doucement m'éloigner.

On m'a dis de faire mes propres expériences, de voir de monde, que je finirais par trouver la personne qui est faite pour moi et qu'alors, je finirais par comprendre que ma fascination pour Yué n'était pas ce que je pensais. Maintenant je m'en veux de les avoir écouté car sous le simple prétexte que le signe sous lequel Yué est né, attire les personnes capable de magie, on m'a dis de passer à autre chose, mais combien de fois est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Combien de fois on a privé Yué de ce qui aurait pu être une belle histoire, sous la simple assomption que ce que les gens ressentent n'est pas « réel » ? A cause de ça j'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier, d'autres que j'aurai aimé partager avec lui plutôt que des étrangers, j'ai le sentiment qu'on m'a pris quelque chose.

Ils avaient tort, tous, et il m'a fallut l'électrochoc de ce soir pour enfin comprendre qu'en réalité, mes sentiments pour lui sont sincères. Depuis le début, depuis le moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu rester à ses cotés, pouvoir le protéger, l'aimer… j'aimerais tellement qu'il puisse entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire, même s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments.

« S'il te plait, réveil toi vite » Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et décide d'essayer de dormir un peu, peut-être qu'à mon réveil, j'aurai enfin les réponses à mes questions, peut-être que je pourrais enfin lui dire, peut-être...

oOoOoOo

Quel curieux rêve. Ces dernières années j'ai rêvé de beaucoup de choses mais jamais encore je n'en ai fait un comme celui là, jamais mes songes n'ont été aussi…doux ? Sereins ? D'ordinaire, ce ne sont que des visions sans réel sens ou plus récemment, des flashs violents, passionnés, brulants, flous…Haruomi est dans chacun d'eux, désirable, tentateur, me faisant toutes ces choses auxquelles mon corps est incapable de résister mais cette fois c'est différent. Oh il est toujours là! Ses bras m'enlacent d'une façon qui m'est à présent familière mais il ne bouge pas, ses yeux sont fermés et sa respiration douce, et profonde, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis de nombreuses années. Lorsqu'il était enfant, j'avais l'habitude de l'allonger à coté de moi et à peine avait-il fermé les yeux, que ses bras venaient m'entourer immédiatement, ou du moins il essayait car ses bras étaient beaucoup trop courts pour pouvoir le faire. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Il a bien grandi depuis, ses bras peuvent faire le tour de mon corps sans efforts et je suis maintenant celui qui est trop petit…Les choses ont changé si vite.

Agacé par la chose, je me suis toujours trouvé trop petit, je décide de fermer les yeux et tout simplement de profiter du moment de répit qui m'est offert car en y repensant, mes rêves avant celui là n'ont pas tous été agréable.

Il y a d'abord eu ce rêve dans lequel Clow me parlait. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ce qu'il disait mais malgré l'atmosphère paisible qui y régnait, j'en retiens comme un sentiment de malaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a ensuite eu celui où Eriol et Sakura me parlaient. Ils étaient entourés d'une lumière beaucoup trop vive pour mes yeux et malgré tout mes efforts pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien me dire, j'étais incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Les mains de Sakura me caressaient le visage et soudain mon corps tout entier s'est enflammé ! J'ai essayé de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche et j'ai fini par perdre connaissance. Pour finir, il y a eu le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Haruomi, du désespoir et froid intense que j'ai ressenti en comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à le sauver, le souvenir de mes ailes cruellement arrachées…Mon dos me fait encore souffrir.

Je laisse échapper un soupir et me serre plus près d'Haruomi.

Bientôt il faudra que je me réveil, il faudra de nouveau affronter la réalité mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Ce soir (où étais-ce hier ?) je me suis complètement ridiculisé, perde connaissance devant tout le monde, montrer au monde entier combien je suis faible et vulnérable aux émotions humaines, plus jamais je n'oserais les regarder en face, plus jamais je n'oserais LE regarder. Tout ce que je veux, c'est resté là, dans ces bras, sans douleur, sans personnes pour me juger où me regarder de haut, est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

« Hum, Yué…» Je m'arrête de respirer.

« Shh tout va bien… » Joignant le geste à la parole, une de ses mains se pause sur ma hanche et commence un léger mouvement de va et viens. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait ? Inquiet je regarde son visage, scrutant le moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer qu'il est réveillé mais je n'en trouve aucun. Il dort toujours paisiblement et ce geste ne semble être qu'une sorte de réflexe.

Rassuré, je finis par de nouveau me détendre et respirer normalement. Sa main n'a pas cessé ses mouvements et la lenteur avec laquelle elle se déplace sur ma peau, provoque un frisson des plus étrange. Personne, hormis Haruomi, ne m'a jamais touché de la sorte et même si je suppose que je devrais être habitué (depuis le temps que je fais ces rêves), étrangement, la façon dont sa main bouge à présent semble complètement différente, plus « vrai » que les fois précédentes, plus intense…Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette maudite fête ?

Bien décidé à profiter de ce rêve au maximum, je chasse mes pensées noires, elles reviendront bien assez tôt et je n'ai plus envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Pour moi, être à coté d'Haruomi, c'est comme se baigner dans les rayons du soleil couchant. Cette paix intérieur, ce bien être que je recherche désespérément au travers des quelques minutes qui précèdent l'aube, je peux l'obtenir simplement en restant près de lui et je n'ai pas envie que cela cesse. Les minutes passent et je fini par demeurer dans un état de bien être que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps, plus rien de l'extérieur ne m'atteins, plus rien hormis cette main, cette douce chaleur qui se dégage de son corps tout entier et je laisse vagabonder mon esprit tant que je le peux encore, avant que je ne me réveil. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'éloigne de nouveau et finalement, tout disparait.

oOoOoOo

Cette fois, rien n'est venu interrompre mon sommeil. La nuit s'est terminée sans incidents et c'est avec un Yué toujours bien en place entre mes bras, que j'ai péniblement ouvert les yeux.

Rien n'a changé et quelque part, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. J'avais espéré qu'il serait revenu à lui d'ici le matin mais c'était à prévoir, Sakura m'avait prévenue qu'il risquait de ne pas émerger avant quelques jours.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de prendre mon mal en patience, je jette un coup d'œil en direction des fenêtres et je constate avec surprise que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je devrais sans doute me lever (quelqu'un pourrait entrer pour prendre des nouvelles de Yué), mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre car contrairement a ce que je pensais, quelque chose à changer pendant la nuit. Yué est à présent collé dangereusement près de mon bas ventre et il semblerait qu'une de mes mains ai soudainement décidé de voir du pays et de venir s'encrer sur une de ses hanches.

Aussi agréable que soit cette surprise, elle est aussi assez embarrassante. D'un part, à cause de ma condition actuelle mais également parce que dieu sait ce que j'ai pu faire pendant la nuit ! Légèrement inquiet (quelque chose me dis que « légèrement » n'est pas assez), je suis heureux de constater que mes vêtements sont toujours là où je les avais laissés : sur moi.

Maintenant que je me suis rendu compte des légers changements de la nuit, j'ai la nette impression que je devrais enlever ma main. Oui, je devrais vraiment l'enlever, Yué n'a pas encore l'air tout à fait rétabli, ses lèvres sont encore terriblement pâle et il a toujours cet aspect maladif qui devrait m'inquiéter d'avantage mais sa peau est si douce contre la mienne…Ce serait un véritable crime de ne pas en profiter encore un peu et puis il est toujours inconscient, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut un peu plus longtemps, si ? Un coin de mon esprit me murmure que c'est une très mauvaise idée et je devrais avoir honte de molester quelqu'un de souffrant et incapable de se défendre mais l'envie l'emporte sur la raison! Ma main a décidé de reprendre son voyage là où elle l'avait laissé et ce serait cruel de l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le bout de mes doigts remonte tranquillement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, traçant chaque bosse, chaque creux, et s'arrête un instant entre ses omoplates, à l'endroit où les plaques rouges étaient apparues la nuit dernière. La peau a repris une température normale et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, semble plus douce ici qu'ailleurs. Fasciné, je caresse plus fermement cette zone et un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du bel ange. Surpris, je m'immobilise un instant. D'accord, ça commence à allé un peu trop loin mais j'ai tellement envie d'entendre ce son de nouveau, que je réitère ma caresse. Cette fois c'est un gémissement, presque inaudible, que j'obtiens et ce son est officiellement la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'est été donné d'entendre ! Entendre ce genre de bruits sortir de la bouche de Yué est la plus douce des musiques et fais vibrer, en moi, quelque chose de très dangereux. Malgré les avertissements de ma conscience, mes doigts remontent le long d'une épaule terriblement nue, la base de ce coup de cygne que j'ai si souvent eu envie de dévorer, une mâchoire fine et bien dessinée, pour achever son trajet sur des lèvres aussi souples et douces que ce que j'avais imaginé, peut-être que si je l'embrassais, juste une fois... Ma respiration s'est accélérée et je prends soudainement conscience que si je continue ce petit jeu là, je ne pourrais sans doute plus m'arrêter. A regret, je quitte ses bras et je me sépare de ce corps si tentant et oh combien vulnérable contre moi. Une douche glacée, voilà ce qu'il me faut !

Une fois calmé, je fais mon retour dans la chambre du gardien. Je me suis changé dans une tenue un peu plus confortable pour la journée, une simple paire de jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt et j'ai également pris un livre bien ennuyeux, pour éviter d'avoir des idées un peu trop déplacés pendant que j'attends le réveil de Yué. Je suis passé trop près d'une grave erreur, je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer avant de savoir.

Je n'ai croisé personne sur mon chemin (ce qui est étrange), mais quelqu'un a déposé un plateau repas, sur la petite commode juste à coté du lit.

Un petit déjeuné plus que copieux a été préparé et je découvre une petite note, juste au dessous d'un vert de jus d'orange.

« Haruomi, nous sommes parti en ville pour la journée. Tu trouveras de quoi manger en attendant notre retour, prend bien soin de Yué. Sakura »

Sakura a toujours été comme ça, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'occuper de tout le monde et je lui suis très reconnaissant parce que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais fin avant cet instant. Par respect pour le sommeil de l'ange, je m'écarte du lit pour venir m'installer sur le bureau, un peu plus loin. Je n'ai pas à pousser grand-chose, le bureau étant quasiment vide. Une fois installé, je me jette sur le plateau, en engloutissant tout ce qui s'y trouve. Un à un les œufs disparaissent, le bacon, les tomates…Un petit déjeuné typiquement anglais, juste comme je les aime.

Je me demande souvent pourquoi est-ce que Yué ne mange pas, c'est vrai qu'il en a pas besoin pour survivre mais une fois qu'on y a goutté, comment y résister?

J'ai passé les premières années de ma vie sans nourriture et j'ai survécu, après tout je suis une création, un gardien, issu de la magie mais j'avoue que je ne me pourrais plus m'en passer. Oh je ne me gave pas comme Kero, ce lion pourrait manger la maison tout entière tellement son estomac est sans limite, mais j'avoue qu'un bon petit plat de temps en temps n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je retourne m'assoir dans un des fauteuils qui entourent le lit et ouvre mon livre à la première page.

La journée risque d'être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Allé encore un effort et on y est lol ! Pour expliquer un peu plus le comportement de Yué qui a été assez changeant pendant les derniers chapitres, je le vois comme si il était dans une sorte d'état de choc où plutôt comme si la plume avait eu l'effet d'une drogue sur lui. Ses émotions font le yoyo et ça pousse à réagir d'une façon parfois disproportionnée et étrange, comme vous avez pu le lire. Attention à la redescente ! lol**_

* * *

Lorsque j'ai de nouveau ouvert les yeux, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne rêvais plus. Mon lit était de nouveau vide, plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus froid aussi, les draps étaient si froid que j'aurais juré les sentir me bruler la peau.

Et Haruomi ? Disparu bien sur, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en rendre compte, il s'est envolé et avec lui, cette paix intérieure qui m'est si précieuse. Je me retrouve de nouveau seul.

Je savais que ça finirais par arriver mais ça ne rend pas la chose moins douloureuse, si je me rendors, est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

Oh j'aimerais tellement que ce soit possible, que ce soit aussi simple mais à cet instant où j'ai tant besoin de sombrer de nouveau dans mes rêves, ils semblent ne plus vouloir venir à moi, même eux m'ont abandonné…A quoi bon rester couché alors ?

Fébrilement, je me redresse jusqu'à une position assise et prend quelques secondes pour tenter de me ressaisir. Je ne dois laisser personne me voir dans cet état de faiblesse, je dois réagir, je peux le faire, je peux faire face à cette situation, je peux…Pfff, qui est-ce que j'essaie de tromper ? Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Me relever une fois de plus et faire comme si de rien n'était ? M'enfermer plus profond encore dans cette prison de glace qui enserre mon cœur ? Non, Je n'en ai plus la force, je n'ai plus le courage de prétendre et d'attendre que les jours passent, je n'ai plus le courage de leur faire fasse, de LUI faire fasse. Mon corps tout entier me fait mal, je me sens fatigué, malade, plus faible que jamais et cet état me dégoute, comment ai-je pu en arriver là?

Quelque chose d'humide entre en contact avec mes mains et ça ressemble étrangement à des larmes, est-ce que je pleure ? Oh oui je pleure, et ce sont des larmes que j'avais essayé de retenir depuis une éternité qui font leur chemin jusqu'à la surface et s'écoulent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, à quoi bon après tout.

« Yué ? » Je sursaute violemment.

Je connais cette voix, je la connais trop bien et je n'ose pas bouger, je reste figé sur place, de peur que cette voix se rapproche, où peut-être qu'elle s'en aille ?

« Yué qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, est-ce que tu as mal ? » Je sens bord du lit qui s'affaisse du coté opposé de celui où je suis et je me retrouve soudain en contact avec une paire de grand yeux verts, inquiets et pleins de questions. Une de ses mains se rapproche de mon visage mais se fige à quelques centimètres seulement de ma joue et je retiens ma respiration.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, pourquoi il ne bouge plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrête, est-ce qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte a quel point je suis inutile ? Je le savais, tôt où tard il allait me rejeter mais si tôt, pas maintenant ! La douleur est indescriptible, mon cœur et ma tête sont sur le point d'exploser et s'en est trop pour moi. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mon souffle semble bloqué au fond de ma gorge et lorsque j'arrive enfin à respirer, dans un stupide essai de regagner un peu de contrôle sur moi-même, c'est pour laisser échapper un sanglot aussi puissant que honteux, le premier parmi des milliers.

« Oh Yué ! »

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve dans ses bras et ce contact ne fait que causer l'apparition de nouveaux sanglots et redoubler d'intensité mes pleures.

« Je t'en prie ne pleure pas Yué, tout va bien, tout va bien ! »

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller bien ? Non, ça ne va pas bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, par pitié ? Pitié ou pas c'est si bon ! Incapable de lutter d'avantage, je me laisse complètement allé et, le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule, pleure comme jamais je ne l'ai fait auparavant.

« Yué je suis désolé, je suis un idiot, pardonne moi… » Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, beaucoup trop occupé que je suis à faire sortir des siècles de peine.

Après ce qu'il me parait une éternité, mes pleures se calment enfin mais mon corps reste secoué par de violent soubresauts. Haruomi n'a toujours pas desserré son étreinte, une de ses mains caresse doucement le bas de mon dos et pour un peu, je resterais là éternellement mais je ne peux pas. Rassemblant tout ce qu'il me reste de volonté et de courage, je parviens à me sortir de son étreinte.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Je me retrouve de nouveau face à lui et je retiens mon souffle. Je contemple pour ce qui est surement la dernière fois ce si beau visage, ces yeux si lumineux et mon cœur se serre encore une fois

« Ha…ruomi (j'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix tellement elle est rauque), tu n'es plus obligé de faire ça, si tu ne veux pas être là, tu peux t'en aller. » J'ai essayé d'être aussi ferme que possible mais des sanglots menacent à nouveau de s'échapper.

« M'en allé ? »

« Tu as surement envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment…Je vais vous laisser tranquille, ça va mieux, vraiment ! » J'ai menti du mieux que j'ai pu et pourtant, je n'ai pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux.

Soudain ses mains enserrent mon visage et me forcent à relever la tête.

« Oh Yué, j'ai été un crétin ! J'étais Ivre et je l'ai laissé faire mais c'était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus, crois moi. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de me dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien, est-ce que je suis toujours endormi ? Son regard me transperce et on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien attendre ?

Ses yeux se font plus doux et son visage se rapproche dangereusement prêt du mien.

« Depuis des années tu es le centre de mon univers, je suis obsédé par toi, je… Je suis fou de toi, est-ce que tu comprends Yué ?»

« Je…» Quel jeu est-ce que c'est, je ne comprends pas, je suis perdu et je ne comprends vraiment pas, comment est-ce possible ?

« Yué, j'aimerais t'embrasser, est-ce que je peux ? »

Sans se préoccuper de ma réponse, ses lèvres viennent se poser doucement sur les miennes et à cet instant précis, je sais que je suis bel et bien dans la réalité. Oh dans mes rêves je l'ai souvent embrassé, peut-être plus d'un millier de fois, mais rien n'est comparable à ce baiser. Pourtant, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un simple effleurement de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais ça suffit à enflammer mon corps d'une façon qui, il y a bien longtemps, m'a été familière.

oOoOoOo

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de choisir un livre aussi ennuyeux ? Le but était de m'empêcher de faire des bêtises avant que Yue ne se réveil mais pas d'être un somnifère et a ce rythme là, je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir voir le gardien se réveiller.

Conscient qu'il faut que je me remue un peu, je suis sur le point de me relever et faire quelque pas quand une vision s'impose à moi. Yué ne dort plus, loin de là ! Il est là, juste en face de moi, assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide, ses cheveux cascadant le long de son dos, les couvertures recouvrant à peine ses formes... Pendant quelques secondes j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois et m'enivre de cette vision enchanteresse. Oh j'aurais pu rester une éternité à le regarder, mais ce charme sous lequel je me trouve est soudainement rompu lorsque je remarque deux sillons argentés entrain de se frayer un passage sur le si beau visage de l'ange. Yué est entrain de pleurer et choqué par cette découverte, je décide de réagir.

« Yué ? » Il tourne la tête violemment et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

« Yué qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Peut-être que son dos le fait encore souffrir ? Bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net, je me lève et viens m'assoir à coté de lui. J'approche une de mes mains de son visage sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mais je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon but, coupé en plein élan par ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Les mêmes émotions qu'hier soir, elles sont toutes là, la peine, la douleur, le désespoir, l'incompréhension, oui elles sont toutes là et elles se bousculent derrière un rideau de larmes cristallines. Un sanglot étranglé sort de sa gorge et je fais alors la chose que j'aurais du faire il y a bien longtemps, je le serre dans mes bras.

Yué sursaute, comme si le contact de ma peau l'avait brulé, mais je ne lâche pas prise car cette fois, je refuse de faire la même erreur. Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité et bientôt, c'est un véritable ouragan qui secoue son corps tout entier.

Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un pleurer avec une telle force, un tel désespoir, et le fait que j'en sois la cause me terrifie et me bouleverse. Quel crétin j'ai été, j'essaie de m'excuser, d'expliquer, mais je dois m'arrêter pour ne pas pleurer à mon tour. Je me contente alors de le bercer et de lui caresser le bas du dos, dans un geste que j'espère apaisant.

Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, ses pleurs semblent enfin se calmer et même si son corps reste traversé par d'innombrables tremblements, il se redresse doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Il me regarde avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son visage encore trempé, il me regarde et j'ai du mal à décrypter ce que je vois.

Il se risque à me parler mais sa voix se brise, il essaie encore une fois et mes peurs se confirment. Courageusement, il me laisse une porte de sortie, il me laisse la possibilité de partir rejoindre Nakuru et même maintenant, il tente encore de me convaincre que tout va bien. Non vraiment, je ne le mérite pas.

« Oh Yué, j'ai été un crétin ! J'étais Ivre et je l'ai laissé faire mais c'était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus, crois moi. » Je m'efforce de trouver les mots pour lui avouer mon amour mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire et j'espère qu'il arrivera à lire entre les lignes. Bien sur il ne comprend pas, il y a quelques minutes encore il était entrain de penser que j'étais intéressé par Nakuru alors comment le pourrait-il ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je saisis de nouveau son visage et murmure.

« Depuis des années tu es le centre de mon univers, je suis obsédé par toi, je… Je suis fou de toi, est-ce que tu comprends Yué ?» J'ai l'impression qu'un poids vient de quitter ma poitrine, maintenant je ne peux qu'attendre et espérer une réponse, un mot, n'importe quoi.

Encore une fois Yué ne semble pas saisir et ça me fend le cœur, est-ce que personne ne lui à jamais dit ce genre de choses ? Bien décidé à lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, je décide de l'embrasser mais je ne suis pas certain de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir et je décide de faire les choses en douceur.

« Yué, j'aimerais t'embrasser, est-ce que je peux ? »

Pas de réponse mais je n'en attends pas une. Mes lèvres viennent se poser chastement sur les siennes je suis au paradis, je peux enfin goutter ces lèvres qui m'ont si longtemps obsédé et leur parfum est divin. Ce n'est qu'un simple effleurement mais déjà, je peux entendre mon cerveau me hurler de le dévorer, de saisir ma chance, mais j'ai appris ma leçon et cette fois c'est à Yué de faire le premier pas. Je ne veux rien faire qu'il ne désire lui aussi et c'est à regret que je m'éloigne.

Incapable de soutenir son regard, je ferme les yeux et attend plein d'espoir et fébrile sa réponse. Les secondes passent et rien ne vient, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je me sois trompé, qu'il ne m'aime pas, que j'ai dépassé les limites? Je suis sur le point d'abandonner tout espoir quand à ma grande surprise, deux bras viennent s'agripper autour de mon cou et ses lèvres délicieuses se posent de nouveau sur les miennes. Avide de les goutter de nouveau je suis plus qu'heureux de lui donner ce qu'il désire, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne refuse ce que j'avais à offrir !

Les débuts sont maladroits, incertains et je peux sentir que Yué n'a pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Je ne le presse pas, l'accompagne et me contente de prendre ce qu'il veut bien me donner, savoure ce qui est entrain de se passer.

Les minutes passent et il prend plus d'assurance, m'embrasse avec plus de passion, plus urgence aussi et je le prends comme un signe qu'il est temps d'approfondir notre baiser. Ma langue se faufile entre ses lèvres et il vient à ma rencontre. Contrairement à ce que je voulais au départ, je ne me précipite pas, je savoure ce qui est entrain de se passer, je prends mon temps car ce baiser j'en ai rêvé plus d'une fois et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se termine. J'explore chaque recoin de la bouche de mon nouvel amant, j'essaie, j'écoute, je guette ne serais-ce que la plus petite réaction de mon bel ange.

Yué en revanche ne semble pas être du même avis que moi, il s'impatiente et après quelques minutes à jouer le jeu, les choses s'accélèrent. Ses mains me saisissent le visage et la passion avec laquelle il entreprend alors de m'embrasser me surprend. La proie est maintenant devenue le chasseur mais je suis loin de me plaindre, sa langue danse avec la mienne à un rythme endiablé et bien trop vite, l'asphyxie me menace.

Le souffle court et à contrecœur, je me sépare de lui et essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Wow ! » C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit…Je devrais éviter de penser quand je manque d'air.

Yué me m'observe, la respiration encore pénible, les lèvres marquées et les joues plus qu'empourprés par l'intensité de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une telle passion se cachait sous cette beauté de glace, qu'un tel feu coulait dans ses veines ? Je l'ai souvent rêvé mais c'est au-delà de tout ce que j'espérais et pourtant, pourtant quelque chose n'a toujours pas l'air d'aller, on dirait qu'il est soudain gêné, est-ce qu'il regrette ?

« Je suis allé un peu trop loin n'est-ce pas? » Je me mets à rire, oh Yué !

Il me regarde maintenant avec un air des plus offusqué et je suis obligé de me faire violence pour ne pas me mettre à rire de plus belle.

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que je suis soulagé. Pendant une minute j'ai cru que j'avais fais une nouvelle bêtise et j'étais sur le point de dire la même chose que toi.»

oOoOoOo

Seigneur il m'en faut plus! Haruomi m'embrasse avec tendresse et patience mais il est entrain de me rendre fou ! Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin de le sentir tout entier et j'en ai besoin maintenant ! Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de moi et incapable de me contenir, je lui saisi le visage et le dévore tout entier. Oh je sais que je me sentirais coupable dès que ce sera fini mais pour le moment, je suis bien loin de ce genre de préoccupations. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est ressentir, me gorger de toutes ces délicieuses sensations qui m'étaient resté inaccessibles pendant si longtemps, cette chaleur qui se propage à travers mon corps tout entier, sa langue qui ondule contre la mienne, ses soupirs étouffés…Étouffés ? Soudain il s'arrache à mes lèvres et je me rends compte que j'ai bien failli nous asphyxier tout les deux.

« Wow ! » Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je ne suis pas très sure car le bruit assourdissant de mon cœur sur le point d'exploser couvre tout le reste. Tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration, je constate que les yeux d'Haruomi son fixés sur moi et qu'il me regarde avec un air des plus incrédule. C'est alors que la culpabilité revient frapper à la porte de mon esprit embrumé et que je réalise enfin ce que je viens de faire.

« Je suis allé un peu trop loin n'est-ce pas? » Je m'attendais à tout sauf à entendre son rire résonner dans la pièce, est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que je suis soulagé. Pendant une minute j'ai cru que j'avais fais une nouvelle bêtise et j'étais sur le point de dire la même chose que toi.»

Quel soulagement ! Si mes sentiments n'étaient pas trop occupés à jouer au grand huit depuis mon réveil, je me serais presque mis à rire moi aussi.

« Yué ça ne va pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Yué tu trembles. »

« Je ne… » D'accord je tremble, je tremble et à la réflexion, il n'y a pas que mes sentiments qui font le yoyo.

« Tu devrais t'allonger un peu… » Ce faisant, il me guide jusqu'à un oreiller et rabat les couvertures plus près de moi.

« …Après tout, ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit à du causer un sacré choc à ton corps. »

Choc ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais j'ai soudain la sensation d'avoir volé beaucoup trop haut et pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Ma tête tourne, je tremble de plus en plus et je n'arrive de nouveau plus à penser d'une manière rationnelle. Je suis entrain de retourner vers le sol à une vitesse effrayante et je ne peux pas m'enlever de l'esprit que je vais finir par m'écraser.

« Haruomi …»

Je peux le sentir s'allonger à coté de moi, sous les couvertures et je me tourne pour pouvoir m'accrocher à lui, je n'ai pas envie de m'écraser.

« Shhh, je suis certain que ça va passer. » Ses bras m'enserrent de nouveau et une de ses mains vient me caresser les cheveux. Ça a toujours été la seule chose qui réussissait à me calmer lorsque j'étais « jeune » et je me sens littéralement fondre sous cette attention. Bientôt, les mouvements réguliers de sa main, sa douce chaleur et les battements de son cœur me plonge dans un espèce d'état comateux. Plus rien de l'extérieur ne m'atteint, je ne peux plus bouger, plus penser et je finis par complètement perdre pied. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, j'ai l'impression que la chambre est plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Je relève la tête et constate, rassuré, qu'Haruomi n'a pas bougé.

Est-ce que ça va mieux ? On dirait que oui, je ne tremble plus, ma tête ne me fait plus mal et surtout, cette sensation que je vais me cracher à tout moment n'est plus là. Au-delà de ça je me sens plus calme, plus serein. Ces derniers mois j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme pesait sur mon cœur et qu'il allait finir par éclaté mais maintenant, ce poids c'est envolé. Mon esprit lui aussi va mieux, je vois les choses plus clairement, la brume qui m'empêchait de penser s'est levé et surtout, la peur a disparue. En réalité, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis de nombreuses années.

« Je me sens…léger. » Il sourit.

Sans me presser, je repose ma tête sur son épaule et commence à repenser à tous ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement. La soirée, Haruomi et son comportement… soudain tout semble s'éclairer d'une lumière nouvelle et je me sens vraiment stupide ! Tous ces rêves ont changés ma perception des choses, ont fini par me rendre fou, fou de désespoir mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis mis à faire ces rêves, pourquoi ?


End file.
